Leaving me
by tilted-sun
Summary: Robin is being sent to London for a week, resulting in both him and Maria conteplating their feelings for each other and what is to be done about it. Characters kind of OOC, but should be okay and more MOVIE based than book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! Now I wrote this since i've read loads of stories where Maria is going away, but never one where Robin is. I'm sure there is one out there but I cannot find it. Now this is more based on the movie than the book, but I think you will enjoy it either way. I don't think it's very good personally and the characters are OCC, however if you like it please tell me, if you don't still tell me, and please offer some ways i can improve. But first and for most, enjoy reading.**

Disclaimer: Although I do not own anything associated with the Little Horse book or secrets of moonacre movie, the plot in this fanfiction does belong to me, even if it is slightly clichéd. Thanks

* * *

**Chapter one**

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V**

**He is going away. I know it isn't for long- only a week- but I know that it will feel like an eternity. **Gosh… now I sound like a cliché. But, truthfully he was leaving the valley. My home...our home.

Robin. My best friend. The man I love was going to London. My homeland. For a week he is leaving my side. I can understand why he must go. After all, his father ordered him to receive something: something important. However, I do not understand why I cannot go with him. I asked Robin's father, Loveday, my uncle Benjamin, even Robin himself, but none would give me an answer. Why am I surprised? I am nothing special.

A moon princess, yes, but nothing more. People only think of me as important when the moon pearls are mentioned. All I am is a dumb, little girl. Not someone anyone should worry about. I bet the De Noir teen agrees with this. How could he not when there are so many beautiful women in his families castle. What use am I when he has them. I maybe his best friend but I am nothing more.

Loveday says not to give up, nonetheless how could I not when all I can do is watch him pass from woman to woman. I bet in London he will meet another girl to flirt with, maybe he will stay with her… forever. Oh, how my heart will weep if this occurs.

I sign as I close the piano lid. I had not played it at all, just walked into the grand room and settled on the bench before it and stared. The black and white keys contrast against each other. The personification of my emotions. The black, dark emotions of the hopelessness I feel and the bright, white happiness he provokes with only his presence. Something that will be gone for an entire week. A humourless laugh escapes me. He doesn't even realise.

Never knowing that I love him, he plays with my heart. You see, that's Robin all over: never seeing what is in front of him. Unobservant would be a good word to describe him, yet it cannot be used. That's the funny thing about Robin- he can see something, that others overlook, so clearly and then not notice the aspects of his life which are obvious. Well, obvious to everyone else. A characteristic with is completely opposite to his sister.

Loveday knew before I that I loved her little brother. She never told me she knew, but her sideways glances brimming with hidden meanings and apparent schemes involving the bird boy and I, told me she knew. Now she has gotten my uncle Benjamin involved. At least, he is more subtle and only drops hints about our relation. Then again, maybe, Robin will finally get the hint and release that my feelings are far more deep than he believes. We can hope.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

How could he? He knew I wished to spend the week with Maria… but, no, instead I'm to go to London to listen to balding senile men and to fetch a stupid object from an old, crazed man. The nature of that object is not know even to me and I'm his son. It's bad enough he wouldn't reveal his plans to me but now I don't even get to take my Maria on that picnic I promised her.

Who am I kidding? She probably doesn't even want to go with me anyway. I mean, lets be serious: I'm a De Noir, obsessed with the forest, not that bright and, oh yeah, I kidnapped her, put her in a dungeon, chased her through the previously mentioned forest and then became her best friend. At least, I'm handsome. That's always a plus.

I mean, if the young moon princess doesn't want me other women do, like that girl… erm Ella… Edna… Elizabeth. That's it. I think. But, the truth is she the only one I want, need. Maria, I mean, not Elizabeth.

Can you blame me? She is beautiful, gorgeous, irresistible. Her hazel eyes capture my thoughts every time I gaze into them, the only thing that can wrestle my attention away from them is her lips. So pink, so full, giving the impression of softness, something that I desire to see if true. But, alas, it is not to be. She does not see me that way, the way I want her to see me: lovingly.

Loveday knows. I can tell. I don't know how, I never told her, but this is my sister. She sees things that not even I can. I think she's trying to hint to Princess about my feelings.

I kind of hope that she won't tell her whilst I'm gone. Gone for a _week_. To a place she spent much of her life, a place I first visited during her fathers funeral. The first time I saw her. Even then she took my breathe away, even when she was in mourning and dressed in black. The contrast between her pale, moonlight skin and her dark, night-sky black dress offered a breathe-taking image: well it took my breathe away.

When I asked my father if I could take her with me, his only reply was, "she is not needed". _Not needed_, of course she was needed. I needed her. She is my everything… well nothing is important without her. She has already saved the valley, saved the two families from continuing their feud, saved me from giving up. Giving up on my life, my family, even on the valley. But, when she's with me, whenever she is near, I feel there is reason for my life. My purpose being to protect her, make her happy and just supporting her. My father won't except this. My life no longer belongs to the De Noir clan, but to the petite, young Merryweather, along with my heart.

I frown as I put a final shirt in the bag I was packing before I closed it. Tomorrow was when I left. My last day was today. Thank God it was only morning, I still had the rest of the day with her. And that's how I planned to spend it; with her. That was my resolve, and plan. I'm smiling now, looking at the door…and now I'm running through the castle. On my way. To see her. To talk to her. To laugh with her.

To say goodbye, for only a week, but what seems like an eternity for me.

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V**

"Maria, will you be spending the day with my brother?" Loveday, as always when discussing Robin and I, eagerly addressed me. "I'm not sure. It really depends on him." I smile to myself- a smile filled with hope.

* * *

Again,

Review pleaseeee! :) thanks

Sunny x


	2. chapter 2

**Second chapter,thanks to everyone who review and faved or put this on there story alert. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot not the characters or places mentioned.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V**

**I was just** settling down to eat breakfast ( pancakes with syrup, made by Marmaduke) when Robin burst through the dinning room doors. When Loveday saw this she offered me a secretive smile, like she knew something I didn't but wasn't going to tell me. Robin- who was panting from, what appeared to be, running from the castle- gave everyone a nod in greeting before collapsing on one of the un-occupied chairs. " I'm so glad you could join us, Robin. It is a shame thought that non of us have the foggiest idea why you are here," my voice sounded harsher than I wanted it to be, but really I was surprised to see him, and was unprepared to pretend he did not have such a breath-taking effect on me.

As I was staring at him, I could swear that I heard him muttering something with sounded faintly like ," you don't… Loveday does". What Loveday knows is beyond me, but, then again, it appears as though she sees everything we wish her not to. "Princess, you make it sound like you don't wish me to be here… I'm hurt" and I smile as he places a hand over his heart before feinting a look of pain. A wink is directed at me by the young teen before I could reply. I am to enthralled in his mischievous expression that I completely missed Loveday offering him some pancakes, or my uncle asking me what I will being doing that day.

In fact, I did not regain my concentration in till breakfast was finished and the three adults- Miss Heliotrope included- were leaving the room.

" Soooo, what will we be doing today?" my obvious attempt at a distraction worked if the reply of " how about that picnic we were on about?" was any indication.

Which is how I ended up sitting on the very same cliff I had once jumped of, with Robin by my side, eating what can only be describe as succulent range of foods- curtsy of Marmaduke. Which is when I felt Robin looking at me…staring. I glance at him, hoping he will look away, but it soon becomes clear that he has no intention of doing so.I stare back at him in the hope that he becomes uncomfortable first-therefore resulting in the movement of his vision- it was not working either, mainly because all it is doing is distraction me. The brown-almost-black eyes, the impish smile that is so often a feature on his face, the sections of curly, brown hair that peeks from under his hat. All distractions…

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

So beautiful. Is it so wrong of me to try and memorise her exquisite appearance? I can tell she is confused… uncomfortable almost. But, still I will not look away. If I am to go a week without her then I simply _must _get my fill.

"Do I have something on my face?" her voice gives away how nervous she is, maybe due to may stare but I kind of hope its caused by my present. I think I've waited to long before answering since she is slowly lifting her delicately small hand to touch the pale pink skin covering her cheek. Before it makes contact, though, I take the hand and just hold it. So small it looks compared to my own, my eyes seem drawn to this part of _my_ lovely Maria now.

_My lovely Maria_, that's what she was. Mine. Well, almost. She doesn't know that I see her as mine, not that's she's a possession, more that she is the one person that it would kill me to see with another. As for the lovely part, can you blame me? She is lovely…and exquisite…and…gorgeous…and…sweet…and cute…and I'm getting carried away. To me she is all them thing and more, and to think that I will be with out that for an _entire_ week makes me want to rip my heart out and give it to her just to make sure she thinks about me. Not that I would tell her that. It is one thing to confession your emotions to yourself, it is hole other kettle of fish to tell the one the feels are for about them, which reminds me I've been mussing so long that Princess is probably beginning to worry I've gone insane. I shake my head to clear it of such thoughts and to bring me back to the present.

Maria is looking at me as if I had grown another head, " carried away with what?" her curious words managed to shock me, "you said you were getting carried away". The urge to hit myself was slowly growing throughout this conversation, only with her am I at such a loss. "It's nothing, Princess, I was just thinking" She smiled at me- that cute, secretive smile- and it put me on edge. That's when I noticed my hat… on her head. I went to grab it: she leaned back. I shot her a look, one she understood to be a question, however her only answer is to stand and flash me another smile. Then she is gone. Running through the archway-like entrance and into a maze of tunnels and forest.

_A chase_, I'm soon sprinting after her. We both know this won't last long: I grew up in these woods... and I'm faster. It is only rational to assume I will catch her quickly, and I do… well almost. I may be faster, but she is far more agile. I see her weaving between tree trunks, below over-grown roots and over the fallen bodies of oak trees, each movement on her part causing my hat to move with her: teasing me.

I knew that she knew I was going to catch her.

I was stumbling along just to the right of her, no way near as graceful as she (which is odd since she is normally very clumsy, an endearing quality of hers, although I quite like this side of her as well) before looking over and see that light in her eyes. The light that so clearly say she is truly enjoying herself, no matter what. I suddenly shift and wrap my arms around her slim waist, pulling her to the floor along with me. We landed. Her body was laying atop of mine, her head- complete with hat- resting on my chest as she quietly laughed to herself. Both of our breathes were ragged from the run. Can I just say that she looks adorable at that moment? Even more so since she's in my arms. _Mine_, no-one else's. And I'm loving it.

"Can I have my hat back now?" I managed to pant out. She only lifted her head, smiled at me again before answering with the word that made my heart soar and my mind question her intentions behind the act.

"If I give it back what will I have to remember you by when your gone,"

* * *

**I'm sorry, I should know better that to leave you with a cliff-hanger. I couldn't resist, besides it seemed like a good place to end the chapter. :)**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**Sunny x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys,**

**SORRY, I really am.**

**I said I would get this chapter out quicker, but I just had shocking writers block and an essay to write. Do you know how boring 'The Crucible' is when you have to analyse what you would want everyone to wear and how you want them to say their lines in it?**

**Answer: very boring. Try writing an essay on it.**

**Either way, here's the new chapter hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places mentioned. These belong to whoever has rights to them. I only own the actual plot and the written story below.

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V**

**Today**. Today is the day he goes. Is it wrong of me to wish he would stay? I sound desperate, needy and I hate it. You see, I'm not one of them girls who fall in love at first sight: too cliché. I don't even think it exists- love at first sight, I mean- that's why my relation with Robin has taken two years to become what it is now. A platonic, but trusting connection between us.

I tilted my head back- resting it against the wall. In my hands was Robin's hat…now I seem like a stalker, but I'm not. For despite what I said earlier I am desperate (not for attention or love), desperate to be thought of. His hat is my way of making sure that he thinks about me, that I'm the first girl he visits. And now I sound jealous. The young De Noir has the unique ability to turn me into a foolish child, yet, I doubt he even realises the power he possesses over me.

He was standing in front of me at the moment. Hands shoved into his trouser pockets. Head tilted down to stare at me. A small frown marring his, otherwise exquisite, features. He took a silently stepped closer to me- not even making a thud of the ground- before lifting on hand from the pocket,and placing it gently on my face. I won't lie to you, dear readers, I did not catch my breathe, my heart did not speed up in its beating, nor did I even blush. I couldn't. Not when I know that this is not a happy occasion. He tilted my head forward slightly, before resting a single, delicate kiss to my head. I smile at the way he was treating me: gently, almost like he was afraid I would break. Almost, lovingly, almost.

Now, don't jump to conclusions, when you left us last night we did not admit our love for each other (well my love for him, I doubt he feels that way about me). The kiss, it means nothing more than the friendship we share. I will not get my hopes up, nor will allow him to see how much he affects me. I sighed and hug his hat close to my chest and looked up at him. He gives me a sad smile. Still no word are exchanged between us. Gently, but still securely, he takes my hand and gives it a squeeze, lets it drop and turns. He walks from the door into his carriage, driven by a De Noir I did not know, and gives me one last smile as he travels down the uneven ground.

I'm aware that he will be back soon, but my heart still feels cold… empty, almost.

Maybe if I keep busy I won't notice the pain, with that I turned on my heel and walked back into the manor in the hope to find something to ocupy me.

* * *

**Time skip- 3 days-**

**Robin's P.O.V**

Do you know how boring these people are? I'm sat in a good sized room, which appears to be small since the other nine men in it are so damn fat they take up far too much room, listening to said nine fat men talk about- shudder- economics. I really don't care about the cost of bread. But, as heir to the De Noir clan I must suffer finding out about supplies, and I had to come to London for that.

Once again I lost concentration and began to conjure up images and memories of my dear Maria. And once again I'm being strangely possessive. Thinking about this, my mind begins to ponder about useless and unrealistic ideas: what if she found another boy? What if she find someone more entertaining than I? A lot of 'what if's, but no answers. That's the thing about the Merryweather. She makes me think of the most unlikely, unreasonable questions then answers them by laughing at me. I don't really ask her and she doesn't really reply, but I get my answers when I'm with her, when she's laughing at something I said, when she smiles at me, when she tells me everything about herself.

My musings come to sudden stop when a plump round man addressed me once again, this time on the pros and cons of importing. Like I care. I sigh and resign myself, remembering that it is necessary and telling my self one important fact: four more days.

Four more days till I'm back home, with my Maria.

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V**

Three days. Three days he's been gone. Funny, really, that it is now I think about how much he has affected me. My speech has changed, my opinions have changed, even my appearance has changed. Does he really affect all that? It is only now, that he has gone, that I have realised just how much he has affected me. And these thoughts aroused through one thing: boredom. Robin, so full of life and mischievous intentions, has become so close to me and such a permanent fixture in my life that I had not realised how much time I had spent with him. Now, I see that he kept the boredom away, kept me entertained, kept near.

Even the manor seemed more lifeless and lack-lust than normal, even before the valley was saved it felt warmer somehow. The truth is that is what Robin is…warm. He isn't my everything, he isn't the only thing I live for, he is my warmth. If I said I could not live without him, it would be a lie, yes it would be difficult and I would find little reason to it. However, I am well aware that other things are important, other people: Loveday, Uncle, Mrs Heliotrope, Marmaduke, Digweed. But, I will admit these people pale in comparism to Robin.

And so my mind wonders to thoughts surrounding the bird-boy. I wonder about his time in London, what he is doing there, why I was not allow to accompany him, if he is thinking of me. With these thoughts I offer a sigh and touch the black hat placed in a manner that Robin would describe as 'mischievously cute' on my head, before rising from my seated position on the front steps and trailing into the place I call home.

Four more days.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

'Four more days' I thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading once again.**

**Now **fore-warning**, after this is finished, I will most likely **not **do anymore multi-chapter stories. People seem to enjoy my stories more when they are one-shots.**

**Thanks again and pleaseeeeee, pleaseeeeeeee review. ( But thanks to: LittleFairyMaiden, Irish Girl Xx, mandy, Ira, Jemlou, 66ShatteredButterflys, YAYfanfics101, Christen in Castle Rock and janexx who did :) )**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Please?**

**Sunny :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Right, I know it has been along time since I last update an I'm really sorry. Because of this I felt the need to explain my log absence. Just a few days after my last update I was diagnosed with clinical depression by my doctor (not really a surprise since I think I have been since my friend died of leukaemia). Basically, I lost the will needed to continue writing this after that. However, my therapist has decided that writing will be good for me. So… due to this, I have been forced into continuing this story in the hope I will gain some of the joy I previously experience from , my next chapter will definitely be out quicker since I have already began writing it, and I hope you enjoy.  
_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, all characters and places belong to whoever owns them.

**Dedicated to Jessica Louise Martin, R.I.P my darling partner in mischief**

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

**Time.** It seems to have slowed, getting slower each second I'm away, away from her. And now with just a day to go, before I can return to home, it feels like it has stopped completely. Not in good way, at that.

The motionless clock is imprisoning me, keeping me from her. My Maria. I'm doing it again, referring to her as if she is mine- it seems like I can't stop myself anymore. Granted, it has been getting harder to resist in the last six days that we have been apart: the longest amount of time we have been separated since we first met… well since the carriage incident at least.

I remember when my mother was alive she used to whisper a little saying to me when father went on these trips- 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'. It used to confuse me, how can you be away from something you love? It is only now I understand. Only now that I have met, do I see how my father went away and only now have I began to forgive him for it. Now that I'm experiencing the hurt and pain that comes from being away. Because of her. I stare at the painting opposite my hotel bed, hoping to distract my mind from its current line of thought. Her.

* * *

**Maria's P.O.V**

How could he? I felt tears run down my cheeks before making gentle, yet deafening splashes on my pillow.

How could he? How could he betray me like this? I know I'm over reacting but I can't help it. I shouldn't feel betrayed, yet I still do. Because of him. I know she might be lying; nonetheless I can't seem to stop myself believing her. And he is not here to defend himself. To argue why it is a lie.

Then again, I doubt he would, anyway, it was obvious. Every time I saw them together, it became apparent that she liked him. Sometimes, just sometimes when he didn't think anyone else was looking not even her, he would return her looks and the, more unambiguously he would tell her jokes in an attempt to gain her laughter. Place gentle kisses on her hand. Whisper comments in her ear to acquire blushes. From her. Looking back I was foolish not to see it before. Those little moments he shared with her were signs of affection, affection that he could never have for me.

You see, early today Loveday gave me proof of her brother's lack of love for me, when she gently sat me down and told me of the marriage engagement. And it wasn't mine. No, it was Robin's. Can you guess who his fiancé is? Elizabeth. That two bit tramp, who feels the need to drape herself across him at every social gathering, no matter what the occasion. For goodness sakes, I remember when the De Noir elderly chef died. It was a big event as he was well like and very good at what he did. At the funeral, she had somehow managed to force tears out- a skill I'm sure she requires in order to attract guys- leading to her burying her face into Robin's chest. She hadn't even met the deceased before!

There were other times as well. Like, the De Noir's were having a banquet, she requested to sit near Robin. He allowed it- because her father is on Robin's father's counsel- and proceeded to spend the night flirting, draping herself over him, looking at her image in a hand held mirror and then was seen entering the quarters of another man late at night! Honestly, I cannot help but believe she would be at home working in a brothel.

Then, I remembered. He isn't mine. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I really should not be feeling like this. For him to be with her… it is okay. I don't have a say either which way you look at the situation. He will become head of his family and clan, marry her so that she is able to stand at his side , gaining partial control over the clan. Oh, I do despair for that time. I bet he will also have children with her, something any man could and would desire: an heir. And she will be the one to give him just that.

It's not like he would notice me anyway. I'm just the scrawny girl with little to no redeeming features, except her families' wealth. And even that isn't something Robin will desire or need, due to his own substantial wealth. I'm not even a pretty face that he can show off.

Elizabeth is.

She has it all. There are some that would say she is smart… she must be to be able to manipulate so many men; men drool at her- because of her looks- when she passes them; her father is a respected member of the De Noir clan, with both a high social status ad wealth. How can any man deny her?

How can Robin deny her?

The truth is, he must love her greatly. I remember a few weeks ago, when he was adamant about not marrying someone he does not love. He is not really someone to go back on his promises. I guess the love he feels for her is much stronger than anything he could ever feel for me. One more day. One more day before I break my heart. One more day to heart.

As a final reminder, I twirled his hat between my hands.

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V**

With fast movements I stumble down the front steps of the hotel and into my carriage. It was time to begin the long journey home. To my clan, to the castle…to her.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and sticking around waiting for the story to be updated. Going to try to finish this soon, promise. Please leave a review, but if you don't want to then you don't have to. Thanks_  
_Sunny _


End file.
